A terminal electric equipment is one mounted to the end of a circuitry, for performing power distribution, control, protection, adjustment and alarm, etc to relevant circuitry and powered devices. The earliest analog-to-digital electrical equipment is a combination of analog-to-digital terminal electrical equipments, electric and mechanical connections therebetween, and a shielding housing, etc. Such analog-to-digital combination of terminal electrical equipments (for example, a switch, socket, ammeter, leakage protector, mini circuit breaker, contactor, relay, and monitor, etc) mounted at the end of a power line began popular in the middle of 1980s, when some French and German companies had sequentially unveiled analog-to-digital terminal electrical equipments and combined electrical equipments with a mounting rail of 9 mm in width. Since analog-to-digital electrical equipments are easy to be assembled into multi-purpose combined electrical equipments, they have been widely applied in household, commercial and industrial fields and the like, as well as in high-rise buildings, residential buildings, hospitals, ports and stations.
The analog-to-digital electrical equipments are typically designed and manufactured from the perspective of system and complete set, with comprehensive consideration of various kinds of user's requirements, thus analog-to-digital electrical equipments have characteristics of rail mounting, analog-to-digital size, multiple functions, artistic molding and safety in use, etc.
All electrical equipment-insulated pedestals of an analog-to-digital electrical equipment are clipped on a mounting rail, thus the issues of proper clipping tightness and whether to facilitate assembly and management of the rail mounting have gained increasing attention from the manufacturers and users. The most fundamental technical requirements for a mounting and fixing apparatus for an analog-to-digital electrical equipment are such that: as required by a user, the terminal electrical equipment should be conveniently mounted to and dismounted from the mounting rail and firmly attached on the mounting rail; and besides, there should have good interchangeability and compatibility between the mounting rail and the electrical equipment, thereby easy to move or rearrange the terminal electrical equipment on the mounting rail.
The mounting and fixing apparatus for an analog-to-digital electrical equipment marketed currently is hard to mount and dismount transversely the terminal electrical apparatus along the mounting rail, because the dimension of the openings that are provided on the electrical equipment-insulated pedestals of the electrical equipments and fixedly linked to the mounting rail is required to be substantially equal to the dimension of the width of the mounting rail and unchangeable as well. After a group of electrical equipments comprising a plurality of terminal electrical equipments are wired to an omnibus bar, if it is necessary to replace one or several electrical equipments thereof, all bolts fixing the omnibus bar have to be unscrewed, and then the electrical equipments required to be replaced can be taken out until the omnibus bar is dismounted. Apparently, the prior art fixing and mounting apparatus is quite time-consuming and difficult for replacing electrical equipments, which causes extreme inconvenience to the user for assembly and management.
The prior art mounting and fixing apparatus for an analog-to-digital electrical equipment as shown in FIG. 1 employs a mounting and dismounting method such that: by rotationally pressing-in the electrical equipment transversely along the mounting rail, the electrical equipment is embedded into the mounting rail; and by slantingly rotating the electronic equipment transversely along the mounting rail, the electrical equipment is released and dismounted from the mounting rail. Apparently, the design structure of the prior art mounting and fixing apparatus can not change the dimension of the openings provided on the electrical equipment-insulated pedestals of the electric equipment and fixedly linked to the mounting rail, which results in poor interchangeability and compatibility between the electrical equipment and the mounting rail, thus it is impossible to move the terminal electrical equipment transversely along the mounting rail. In particular, after the group of terminal electrical equipments are wired into the omnibus bar, it requires screwing of all the bolts of the fixed omnibus bar, and only thereafter can one or several electrical equipments required to be replaced be taken out, thus the operation is quite difficult and time-consuming, which is extremely inconvenient for assembly and management.